The Ocean's Angel
by MermaidAssassin
Summary: A night elf rogue is turned into a hermit crab by a ticked off troll that he provokes near the Undercity on the North Coast. A sweet blood elf hunter finds him and helps him on his journey back to Darkshore where he can be turned back into a night elf by touching the waves there. Throughout this journey he learns more about himself and the blood elf he is with.
1. Beginnings

It was always so gloomy here, especially now. It was night time on the North Coast not far from Undercity. Sheamus was really starting to hate the fact that he came here and bumped into that troll bitch that fucked his life over!

No, he had to calm down and find a way off of this Elune-forsaken shore. 'Let's see,' He thought, 'How am I going to get to Darkshore by myself like this?!'

His body was a hermit crab, of all things. Sheamus was trying to speak but the only thing he could do to make any noise at all was to rub his legs inside his shell which proceeded to make a chirping noise. His shell, the one he had always worn as a necklace around his neck was the one he had his soft abdomen in.

'Gah! I should've known better than to provoke the Shaman!' The once night elf kicked himself mentally, 'What's bad is I can't talk about it or ask help!'

Several days had passed and he figured out how to pick up food in his big claw and break it apart in his little claw where he could pick it up in his lower feelers and bring it up to his mouth. His sudden thirst for salt water was taken care of easily but he was starving for fresh water. But he could eat, so he wasn't trying to complain. Okay, so he could eat by pinching food to small pieces and burrow into the sand to sleep. He was good until he could figure out a way to execute his plan to get to Darkshore or at least until he could find some fresh water.

'None of my plans will work… The only thing I can do is- Gyaaah!' A murlock walked by and kicked him half into the thankfully gentle waves. He felt pain but his mind couldn't register where exactly it was yet.

'Okay, that really hurt… Oh no!' His little claw, the top pincher was broken off. 'Now how am I going to break stuff up and eat?! I'm going to starve out here…'

If he could he would've cried, though it would've been the first time in his life that he'd have shed tears.

One of the more giant crawlers walked over towards him, snapping it's pinchers in a hungry manner.

'Gyah! Don't eat me!' Sheamus turned and ran as fast as his little legs could take him, which wasn't very fast considering his sore pincher. He climbed up over a big seashell and ducked down behind it where he sucked himself up in his shell. He noticed a few noises then silence. That was when he assumed it was safe to peak out of his shell and make his way around the bigger one he had taken refuge behind.

"So much for this stupid quest, getting crawler meat… There is no way I'm rushing back. She did say there was no need to rush, as long as she had it by this weekend." It was a blood elf, a really pretty one! She put her bag and weapon down on the sand and flopped down onto her back. A rather large crab walked up beside and burrowed into the sand a bit. "What do you think, Sei? Want to rest a bit?"

This was his chance! He could sneak into her bag and hope to Elune that she would end up near Darkshore. The rather pale skinned blood elf stood up and took off her boots and stepped into the water with the giant blue crab that was with her. His eyestalks watched her for a while before he made an attempt to run towards her bag. The missing part of his small pincher kept distracting him, making him stop because of the pain. That was when a big shadow loomed over him. It was in slow motion when he turned and saw the hunter's pet standing over him. Sheamus curled up into his shell a bit with a shiver, thinking this was the end.

"Whatcha got there, Sei?"

Thank Elune for the blood elf! Hopefully she would make this giant beast leave him alone.

"That's a Darkshore hermit crab…" She kneeled down next to him and seemed to make herself as small as possible, "Hey there, little guy? How'd you get here?"

Sheamus hung half out of his shell and moved his legs in a motion of wiggles, trying to talk to her, 'A troll! She did this to me!'

She held him up by his shell and looked under his legs, "Aww, you're a male hermit crab!"

'What? Well… At least she knows I'm a male that doesn't belong here.'

"Would you like to come with me, little bit? I'm going to Darkshore to see my cousin."

'Yes! For the love of Elune, yes! Take me with you!' Sheamus frantically crawled onto a hand, his feelers touching her and wiggling out in front of him.

"I'll take that as a yes!" She giggled, "Sei! We have a traveling companion!"

'I'm going to be a night elf again!' But he was accepting help from a member of the Horde, 'Well, beggars can't be choosers! I can kill her or knock her out when we get to Darkshore and I'm back to my normal self again!'

"Here, you." She held out her other hand next to the one he was in and he caught the scent when he stepped closer to the other hand.

'Water!'

He walked over to the little bit of water in her hand and started drinking greedily.

"Maybe this will help." This angelic creature holding him put him on top of the giant crab pet of hers and reached down into the sand and searched around for a few moments and crawled back towards him and the bigger crab with two somewhat deep clam shells. "One for salt water and one for fresh water! I'm afraid Sei's two bowls are a bit deep for you."

'I may be a crab right now with a set of lungs but I have gills too, lady!'

Of course, she wouldn't hear him.

"Sei, would you kindly share your water supply with little bit here?"

'Little bit?! What do you think I am, lady- Oh wait, that's right… Damnit all!' He crawled into the little clam shell dish and drank some more water, 'I think I love you, lady! This is wonderful!'

His legs inside his shell made more chirping sounds and the blood elf grinned, "Well, since we will be traveling together," She pointed to the giant blue crab. "That is Sei and my name is Seachelle."

'Seachelle? Huh, clever.'

This was going to be one dramatic journey. But he had finally found help! As Seachelle lifted him up and let him perch on her shoulder, he swore he could already smell the flower patches that grew on the shores near the ruins of Auberdine.

* * *

**Note**: Yes my nickname has been Seachelle for a while now since I collect seashells and my middle name is Michelle. I have tons of hermit crabs for pets along with some fish so I decided to throw in a twist of a night elf being turned into a hermit crab by a troll shaman he pissed off. You can tell if a hermit crab is male or female by looking on it's belly area near it's back legs. Females have two hole'like areas, males don't. And even though hermit crabs have gills, they also have lungs and can drown. Their abdomens are really squishy which is why they stick them in shells to protect them. Yaaay for knowledge!

My recent hermit crab that was abused by his previous owners is named Poseidon, we all call him Sei for short. So that's where my pet came from on my hunter toon.


	2. Silvermoon

Sheamus was not happy. He wanted to go to Darkshore and he wanted to go now! But Seachelle had to go meet up with the undead woman in Undercity. The entire time he was up on her shoulder while she walked around, he swore he would've gagged if he could've.

The stench wasn't from the undead people but from the rats and the green ick flowing through the place. He open and closed his big pincher in annoyance and Seachelle sighed, "I hear you over there and I know it isn't nice in here but we will leave for Silvermoon soon."

'Silvermoon?! The zeppelin that goes to Orgrimmar is right outside! Damnit lady! Why are we going to the prissy palace where all the blood elves are?!'

His chirping was right in her ear almost and she turned her head to look at him, "Calm down, I said I had to meet my cousin at Darkshore and I'm giving her something that she needs! But in order to give her the books, I need to get them first."

'You should've done that before you came here and found me!'

His chirps were louder.

"You hush, little bit or we won't go at all!"

Suddenly, the chirping stopped. 'Okay, I'll be good…'

Sheamus took some of the material from her shirt and gathered it in his big claw tight before retreating a bit into his shell for a cat nap. For a while after that he heard various people along with his blood elf talking, felt more movement from Seachelle walking. He didn't even pay attention until he felt a big gust of wind and saw a bright flash.

'By Elune! What happened?!' He thought. The panic died down when he noticed they were in Silvermoon. 'Must have been teleported...'

Poor Sheamus was suddenly bouncing up and down as she started jogging towards her housing area in the Bazaar area.

"Seachelle!"

She stopped with an annoyed growl, "Not them, anything but them."

Sheamus came out of his shell and saw a group of five very sexy blood elves, all female and very made up to look like royalty.

"Have you decided to be a real blood elf and stop with the nature act yet?"

"No. I haven't. I'm on my way to Orgrimmar after I leave here." Sheamus heard his blood elf snap back at the sarcastic blonde.

But another one with long black hair that had jewels braided into it stepped up and touched Seachelle's brown bangs that fell out of her ponytail and in front of her face, "Your hair is still brown, though. Guys don't like that. Please, Seachelle. You don't have to be ugly as dirt anymore! We can help you!"

"I don't-"

"And you have weird pets!" She started poking at Sheamus, "When are you going to start being normal?"

'When are you going to stop being a bitch?' Sheamus took his big claw and pinched the prep when she poked at his eyestalks again; his feelers were twitching in front of his face frantically from his uncontrolled fury.

"Ow! That little bastard pinched me!"

"And it serves you right for judging people because they aren't as pretty as you or as wealthy! Now, go eat each other out or whatever it is you do. I have better things to deal with!"

'Holy shit!' Sheamus thought while she walked away from the stunned group of girls and walked into her home. Seachelle closed the door and locked it but Sheamus was surprised to see her lean against it. He wasn't expecting to see the tear rolling down her cheek. His heart broke; he couldn't stand it when girls cried. It was his biggest weakness. 'Oh, no. No, no! Don't cry over what those whores said! Damnit! If only you could hear me.'

"I'm sorry, little bit. You too, Sei… Give me a minute."

'Take all the time you need, I need you happy on this journey to Darkshore!'

Seachelle sighed, "I'm moving. My cousin asked me to move in with her, anyway…"

That was when Sheamus noticed she didn't have many belongings at all. She had enough stuff all together to carry with her, 'She must not stay at home much, anyway.'

"I'm going to freshen up; I am filthy from running through the woods and the Undercity. I probably smell like butt."

'Ew, I think I do too… I don't like it.'

"Sei, do you and little bit want to take a bath?"

'Do I?! Yes! For the love of Elune and every spiritual being in existence yes!'

* * *

**Note**: Sorry this chapter was short. The next ones will be longer. I wanted to try and throw in more of Sheamus' personality by 'taking up' for his blood elf against the snobby girls. That and I wanted to show how different Seachelle was from the blood elves in Silvermoon.

Yes, hermit crabs chirp. Don't believe me or if you just want to know what it sounds like, go to youtube and type in -hermit crab chirping-


	3. Moving Onward

'Splish splash, I'm takin' a little crabby bath! Woohoo!' Sheamus had never wanted a bath so much in his life. Cleaning out the inside of his shell felt wonderful. Bathing in just salt water those few days was starting to irritate him, 'Rub a dub dub, in my seashell tub!'

His legs lifted up and down, pulling water in the shell then out again while he sang in his head and moved his abdomen around to make his shell dance. On the floor next to the night stand his seashell 'bath tub' was on, Sei was doing the same thing, only more maturely, then settled himself on the towel the hunter had put out for him to dry on.

Sheamus tipped his little shell up and made sure all of the water was out before crawling out of the tub and onto the dry washcloth she had sat out for him to dry on. He found himself trying to dry the outside of his shell on the soft material.

"Little bit, what are you doing acting silly?"

'Silly? I'm drying off lady; I'm not being- Oh!' What he wasn't expecting was standing in front of him out of the blue.

Her long, waist length brown hair was down and seemed to fall in elegant waves. It was up real tight and out of the way before. Her eyes were a coral green that glittered more than glowed like most blood elves. The pale skin that covered her was beautiful.

The towel was taken off from around her and was wrapped up around her damp hair, leaving her naked while she looked for something to wear. No body hair, no body fat, she was very skinny but it fit her. She had muscles from running around all of Azeroth and her fingernails, along with her toenails were an ocean blue color instead of red like the girls in the group from earlier.

Sheamus suddenly wanted to smack each and every girl in that group. There was nothing ugly on this beautiful creature that Elune had surely crafted herself.

"Ah, here it is!" Seachelle pulled out a pretty silk blue, spaghetti strap nightie that came up above mid-thigh and a matching par of panties. The outfit looked like something the humans would wear but it looked absolutely wonderful on her body.

The once night elf would've blushed if he were still his normal self, 'Elune, why do you torture me so…?'

Seachelle kneeled down with another towel and helped Sei dry off a bit more before he walked over to a fancy little pillow area that seemed to be made for him and went to sleep. She patted him on his head before picking up something and bringing it over next to the night stand.

"Here's a place for you, little bit." A fancy but small jewelry box that was the shape of a heart with red velvet lining in it was sat next to him. The entire thing was big enough to fit in the palm of his hand if he were still a night elf. It was silver with gorgeous detailing on it like something from a storybook, "Sorry, it's all I got that you'd possibly be comfortable in."

Sheamus crawled up in it and curled up.

"I hope you're comfy!"

'Snug as a bug in a rug, darlin.' He would've smiled if he was able when she patted him on his head like she had done Sei just minutes earlier.

"Tomorrow, we'll start out journey. You'll make it home, little bit. I promise."

'Well, a night elf could get used to being a hermit crab with little beds such as this with a gorgeous female taking care of him!' After a while he dozed off and fell into a restful sleep, something he hadn't had in a long time.

Sheamus couldn't remember what he was dreaming about but he woke up with a small jolt. It was still night time but he couldn't go back to sleep. His little legs stretched out and he stood up to climb out of the pretty jewelry box that was his bed. The room was dark but he could see through it with his new eyes given that hermit crabs were more active at night than the day. His little eyestalks moved and he caught sight of Seachelle laying on her on back with her head tilted towards him. There was a trail of tears streaming down her pretty face.

'Aw, not this again.' He wanted to take her sadness away but he wasn't quite sure how to as a crab of all things. His legs crawled and climbed until he was at her side. His big pincher claw gripped the material of her night gown and pulled himself up until he was on her belly. Surprisingly, her hand came up and was held over his shell like she was holding him to her. This blood elf was part of the Horde but he felt himself getting attached to her. What would happen when she saw he wasn't an actual hermit crab when they reached Darkshore? He hoped she'd understand.

And just like that, he wasn't in a hurry to get to Darkshore.

Seachelle's head twitched up and she moaned. Her other hand that wasn't holding him came to her eyes and rubbed the sleep out and the tears away then she lay there for a moment with her coral green eyes on the ceiling above her.

Without meaning to, Sheamus chirped and caught her attention.

"Oh, little bit! What are you doing out of bed?"

'Checking on you, beautiful.' By Elune, did he really just think that? He was starting to have a soft spot for this blood elf.

"Well, Sei is still snoozing. Do you want anything to eat while we wait for him to wake up?"

'Yes! For the love of Elune, yes!' His mind drifted to his claw that was pretty much useless and would've begun pouting if he was able. But the hunter stood up and soon came back with a bag of pecans like the night elves would eat. Much to his surprise, she began breaking pieces and tearing them until they were almost a powdery substance in her hand. Once she placed her hand down on the bed with the food in it, he climbed up and stood over it, picking up the little pieces with his bottom feelers and bringing them to his mouth. 'Yes! This is so good! I think I love you, lady!'

"I noticed your pincher was missing. This is the easiest way to eat without the use of your claws."

Sheamus ate as much as he could until he was full up and propped backwards on his shell to get the pressure off of his legs, 'That was amazing! You, Seachelle, must be an angel!'

She giggled and stood up, getting dressed and sitting some food on a plate next to Sei. One rather big backpack was packed with all of the stuff she had in the house, which wasn't a lot. Sheamus was happy to see she included the little jewelry holder that was his little makeshift bed.

As a hermit crab, habits set in fast and Sheamus rubbed some of his feelers over his eyestalks in an attempt to groom himself. It didn't take the blood elf long to pack her things with some books and she claimed she was ready to go. The bag still didn't look full and everything she had had in her home was in it except the big furniture and stuff.

Sei had already awakened and eaten while Sheamus was distracted by his newer grooming habits. His attention was snapped back when he was lifted up by his shell and placed on his hunter's shoulder.

'She smells so nice… I really need to stop being so obsessed with this female… Damnit! Why is she so pretty?'

The sky was still dark when she opened the door and peaked around, "Coast is clear! We can slip through the inn to get to the entrance on the other side so nobody will see us!"

The only few blood elves that were out were a few of the shopkeepers setting up their stands and weapons like most of them do early in the morning before anyone is awake and they didn't even acknowledge that she was there. The green of their eyes were glowing almost as if the eyes themselves were flashlights. Seachelle's eyes didn't glow, at all.

Silvermoon was beautiful on the inside, he had to admit. But it was nowhere as beautiful as Darnassus. Sheamus couldn't wait to get back home but this journey proved to be an adventure of sorts. He remembered his sister saying something once, "It's not the destination but the journey that's important!"

No one was up in the inn when they managed to sneak through and none of the guards bothered to stop her when she left the entrance. "We'll fly to Tirisfal, I'm not going through Silvermoon again."

'Well, after witnessing yesterday I wouldn't go through either… Please don't let me fall off the mount!' He thought. He watched from her shoulder when she paid the flight master and jumped up onto one of the dragonhawks. Sei was clinging to her backpack and acting as if it were nothing out of the ordinary. However, Sheamus was plucked off of her shoulder and sat between her legs in the more closed in area of the saddle she road so he would feel more secure and safe throughout the trip. Though, he could clearly watch the sky as it the moon set and the sun rose and it was beautiful.

But still not as beautiful as back home, of course.

It took a long time to get to Tirisfal, he was antsy and ready to get out of the closed in space that was Seachelle's legs and the saddle. He was happy and almost felt like dancing when they hopped off the dragonhawk and went back to walking.

"Okay, we still have two hours until the zeppelin gets here. I guess we can take our time walking to the towers."

'Fine by me.'

"Seachelle?" A soft voice called out.

"Shini!" An undead priest came seemingly out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around Seachelle.

"What are you up too?"

"On my way to Darkshore."

"To meet your cousin again?"

A nod was given from the blood elf to the undead, "Yes, how is Autumn and Scorpyus?"

"Well," The undead known as Shini began, "As you know some people around here and Silvermoon were upset about a blood elf and an undead being a married couple so they moved to Dalaran. Tyler and his gay blood elf self went with and met a sweet night elf man to become his significant other. "

'Weirdos, you people are weirdos!'

"Oh, I'm so glad Tyler found someone to love him! Everyone shunned him so much for his preference and didn't even bother to get to know him. He's such a sweetheart! He deserves happiness."

"That he does. He saved a baby night elf during Deathwing's attack in the Barrens. The two night elves and their cute little baby girl were on their way to meet with some of the druids from the Cenarion Circle when Deathwing literally erupted from under the earth. The mother was hurt pretty badly but she was okay, he grabbed the baby when the ground broke where they were standing. The mother was separated from the father and the baby was forced from her arms when debris fell on her."

'A blood elf saved a night elf? A baby night elf?'

"I'm so glad they are all okay! Where are the two night elves and their child now?"

"Moonglade. Siera was the mother's name but I can't remember the father's name. Siera Starborn and baby Raynah."

'Siera and Raynah?! Erin's wife and child! I know them!'

"All three are safe, Siera was a bit scarred up on her arm from the burning debris but she is alive and well. Tyler visits them often."

Seachelle smiled, "I'm so glad everyone is okay! I was wondering where you were during the attack."

"Uh… At a bar in Orgrimmar hitting on some….cute…blood elf guy-But where were you?"

"Near Auberdine…"

Shini's look was one of horror, "Did you have to…"

"Yes, stayed under water for almost two hours out of fear of what had happened…"

'Two hours?! There is no way in-'

"Oh! Shini, I'm sorry but I have to leave! The zeppelin is here in thirty minutes! You know I always arrive early!"

"Take care, Seachelle. Stay safe."

"I'm a survivor, you know that!"

The two embraced each other again and Seachelle turned and ran to the tower. Surprisingly, no one was waiting for the zeppelin but another hunter. This one was a male orc. His pet was a prowler, one seen near Alliance territory. The wolf sniffed at Sei and put his nose against his pincher.

"Bad idea, Sky. Never stick your nose close to a crab." The orc laughed.

Seachelle giggled, "Sei won't hurt him. He isn't a crabby crab."

"Well, Sky here would only do it once if he was a mean one." The orc studied the blood elf for a long time before he finally spoke again, "Say… Aren't you the one that killed that troll the other day?"

"Uh, yes. I had to do it! She was doing all this voodoo stuff on people!"

'What?! You killed her?! I wanted to do that!'

"It was in self-defense, anyway."

"Now, now! I'm not calling you a murderer; I just wanted to say I admire your courage in facing off with such an evil being."

"Oh, well… Thank you, I guess."

About that time the zeppelin arrived and the two hunters and their companions made their way on board.

* * *

**Note**: Shini is an undead priest that belongs to my friend Jes, I own Seachelle and Sheamus, I do not own Warcraft. Review if ya liked this chapter!


	4. Almost There!

The ride to Orgrimmar wasn't to terribly bad. It took a while, though. It took long enough for Sheamus to molt peacefully in Seachelle's bag. He was getting used to the hermit crab way of life and it was starting to worry him.

'I'm a night elf, not a hermit crab!' He pouted a bit, 'I'm a night elf that is getting attached to the enemy. Elune help me.'

After he was done resting from the surface molt (if it could be called such), he crawled up and out of the bag then made his way up Seachelle's shoulder. In their private little area on the zeppelin, she had sat up against the wall and fallen asleep. Sei stood in front of her as if he were a bodyguard, making sure she wasn't bothered by anyone. The rooms on the zeppelin were small, about the size of a small walk in closet but they were surprisingly comfortable.

Sheamus had always thought these giant things were unsanitary considering it was made by goblins. If it was one thing he hated, it was goblins. Goblins and, because of recent events, trolls. He was still pissed that Seachelle had taken care of his enemy.

The zeppelin made a bit of a jolt and Seachelle was jerked awake with a gasp, "Oh, I hate zeppelins! Why can't we have ships like the gnomes?" Her head hit the wall as a sign of annoyance before she stood up and turned to the bed area which took up more than half of the little room. Sheamus was picked up off of her shoulder, his legs wiggling in an attempt to find something to cling to, and then put on the pillow where he sat and watched when she began changing clothes.

A light blue corset with white leather lace up in the front was put around her and on her legs she put a pair of matching pants with the white leather lace up on the side. Boots the same color with the same lace up pattern were hastily put on her feet then a blue ribbon was tied into her long brown hair after it was braided. The belt she put around almost matched the outfit, considering the satchels and weapons attached to it. Several knives were hidden in her boots and one was hidden inside her corset between her breasts. Wrist wraps that matched the outfit with the white lace were put on, her thumb going through the thumb whole and used her other hand and teeth to tighten it where it was tied just below her elbow. Once both of these were on, more small weapons were hidden in these as well.

'This chic must have had something happen to her in Orgrimmar for her to wear this much stuff inside of her clothing.' Sheamus felt the sudden need to protect her, 'Right, what am I going to do? Pinch the guy (or girl) to death?'

The only thing that wasn't a weapon was the fancy seashell necklace she had on around her neck.

Seachelle looked up then over to Sheamus where she felt his eyes watching her, "What? A girl's got the right to protect herself."

'True…'

Her other clothes were stuffed into the bag she carried then the room was looked over to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. After, she made her way up to the deck Orgrimmar could be seen in the distance.

"Finally!" Seachelle and both of her companions were glad to finally be off the zeppelin when it stopped, allowing the passengers to step off and climb down the many steps in the tower-like structure. "We're not taking a flight path. I am NOT getting shot down again." She explained to Sheamus while walking towards the Orgrimmar exit closest to Ashenvale, "I really don't want to be attacked by a group of night elves again. They thought I was a spy and killed my mount, nearly killed me." A sigh escaped her lips, "I managed to get away. I can't hurt night elves. Humans, no problem. Dwarf people? I can knock them over and run, same with gnomes."

Sheamus would've laughed if he could have done so, 'Yes, I like this girl.'

"But I can't hurt night elves."

'Why not?'

When they made it to the exit, she sped up her pace wanting very much to get away from the crowds in Orgrimmar. She was never fond of crowds and always tried to keep to herself in places where no one else would go.

"I guess I can stay at my hide away area because I am not going back to Silvermoon." She smiled and looked at Sheamus, "You can stay with Sei and I if you want, little bit. No one goes near this place. It's next to the ruins of Auberdine. An old abandoned, half broken down house. It's quiet and thankfully away from people. Though, I'll go there after a while and it seems someone has been there but it could just be my imagination.

Sheamus was shocked! That was his special place! So she was the one who would ramble around and move everything while he was gone? He couldn't complain since she fixed the roof and the broken wall. He couldn't believe this! Yes, he was a bit of a player and tended to sneak around and steal stuff from people but even though he was rather popular, he loved peace and quiet as well.

'Great, what is she going to think when she finds out I'm a night elf?'

"You're almost home, little bit!" She said, happily. "Would you like to go with me to my place of Zen and peace?"

'Yes! I just can't touch the water until then…'

The hike through Ashenvale was rather relaxing with no enemies in sight. That was, until they reached a Horde camp that were tearing down the trees and killing the wildlife.

"What is this?! By the Sunwell!" Seachelle ran to the closest guard, "What are they doing?!"

"What does it look like they're doing? They're working."

"Cutting down trees and killing the animals that live here?!"

The orc literally stuck his nose in the air before turning and walking away from her.

"Ugh! This is horrible!" She thought for a moment, "Maybe we can sabotage the machinery…"

Seachelle looked to Sei and nodded, watching him run from bush to bush towards the machines. With his thicker claw, he pulled open a section underneath the mechanical machine and with his thinner one he snapped the cords. After, he would run to the next one. The hunter ran and pulled some moves on her own, killing one of the goblins with a blade to the back of his head, "I hate goblins…"

'Hell yes!'

Sei ran back towards his master and friend but seemed to be sidetracked and ran towards an area where some bushes were still standing. The blood elf's ears twitched and she ran as fast as she could towards the area. The shrubs were thick but she managed to pull them aside to reveal two female night elves. One was half dead, the other wounded very badly.

Both of them looked to be hunters but Sheamus couldn't really tell in the shadows.

The more alert night elf forced out a dagger, aiming towards Seachelle.

"By the Sunwell… What happened?!" Seachelle jumped forward and looked at the night elf that was nearly gone, dodging the swipe from the other one, "I'm just trying to help!"

She looked at the wound and examined the rest of her body, "Her lungs are filling up with blood, I don't think any magic or potions would help at this point!"

The other night elf looked surprised, "Why… This is a trick?!"

"No, now hush!" She reached in her bag and grabbed a potion. The opening was held up to the other elf's lips but the glow in her eyes left and her body went limp, "No! No, no! Come back!" Some of the potion was poured into her mouth but still nothing happened, "Damnit, no! This war is so unfair!"

Sheamus was somewhere between horrified and surprised as hell at the situation. He sensed something from the body and started chirping, 'She's not dead yet! She's still barely there!'

"Wait… She's still alive! We need to get her help!"

Light invaded the area and they looked up to see a goblin. Seachelle growled and grabbed an arrow from her backpack, proceeding to stab him through the eye, "I hate goblins!"

The conscious night elf seemed confused but sensed something about the blood elf that made her trust her. A potion was forced into her hands and she drank it greedily before grabbing her friend and, with help from Seachelle, pulled her out of the bush and ran towards help. "I've lost my mother and brother; I'm not losing her too!" Tears touched the night elves beautiful eyes.

The area was clear and the goblins that were near were only focused on their now useless machines, giving the three time to get away. After things managed to calm down a bit, Sheamus recognized the other night elf, 'Elise!'

His very own sister was right in front of him and he could not communicate with her at all. Her words echoed in his head, 'You haven't lost me! I'm right here!'

Once near the night elf base, Seachelle stopped, "I need to leave now-!"

But she was cut off when two male night elves grabbed her by her upper arms and forced her hands behind her back, throwing her to her knees.

The night elf known as Elise almost screamed at them, "No! Don't!"

"What?!" The taller male seemed to hiss.

"She saved me and managed to keep Adella alive!" She handed Adella's unconscious body to one of the many night elves that approached her, "Let her go, something tells me we can trust her…"

Sheamus moved his eye stalks and got a good glimpse at the two males holding Seachelle down, "Morgen? Leon?" These two were his best friends!

"We'll take her to Lady Tyrande. She just arrived shortly before you did."

Seachelle didn't fight back even though the two were jerking her around and forcing her to walk faster. Sheamus clipped his claw onto her braid and held on tight so he wouldn't be separated from her.

Inside the small base, her bag was forced away from her and searched then she was forced into a private tented area. Leon was the one that stepped in after her, grabbing her by her wrists and jerking her up. Her eyes reflected pure horror at his actions and realization hit him, "I'm just checking for weapons. I know you have them hidden, being a hunter. Where." It was spoken as a command, not a question.

She told him the exact location and he took all of them away from her before throwing her back to the ground. "Why are you here?"

"I-I'm on my way to meet my cousin."

"And where is she?"

"Darkshore…"

A knife was held up to her throat.

"She's in the Cenarian Circle; I'm supposed to be soon! Her name is Tiara Seastorm!"

Leon pulled the blade away from her neck, "Analeena's girl?"

"Yes! I have the books that she and Analeena requested!"

Leon's eyes were still cautious, "What's your name?"

"Seachelle."

"Hmm…" His head turned towards the opening of the fancy tent, his long white hair falling over his shoulder, "Morgen, you hear all that?"

"Yes, she's telling the truth. These are the exact books that Analeena spoke of when I spoke to her just a few days ago."

"Well, I guess there's no need to bother Lady Tyrande…" His eyes were still cautious as if he was waiting for her to try and attack him. Eventually, he left and Elise walked in.

Her eyes were full of sorrow while she dropped to her knees in front of Seachelle, "I'm really sorry for this but I have a question as to the whereabouts of someone… My brother, Sheamus, was roaming toward Gilneas not to long ago and he said he'd pass through the area where Tirisfal is located… Have you heard of any recent prisoners or seen any night elf bodies?"

"N-no, I haven't. I was just there a few days ago but I didn't find anyone in the Alliance and I haven't heard of any prisoners and I'm usually the first one that finds out about them."

"Oh…"

Sheamus walked up from the blood elf's braid and perched on her shoulder. The night elf spotted him and her eyes widened a bit, "You've… You have a hermit crab on you?"

"Yes, I found him on the North Coast near Tirisfal. I saw he was a Darkshore hermit crab so decided to take him home since I'm going there anyway."

"Can I… Hold him?"

"If he wants you to, you can." She leaned her shoulder forward and the hermit crab climbed onto the night elf's hand.

Leon peeked back in and motioned for the blood elf to come out, "Here, since we've confirmed your identity you may leave…"

Seachelle stepped out and took her bag and things from him while Elise stayed in the tent looking at the crab in her hands, "Oh Sheamus, what have you gotten yourself into? Oh, don't look at me like that. I'd know my brother anywhere." She sighed and stood up, exiting the tent and placed the hermit crab on her shoulder where he stood happily.

'Be back soon, little sis!'

* * *

**Lets talk about hermit crabs! Yaaay!**

**Molt/Molting**: When a hermit crab sheds it's exo-skeleton. A hermit crab is most vulnerable during this critical stage of growth, until their new armor hardens. Most of the time hermit crabs molt in the spring but in captivity, they can molt any time. Depending on how big the hermie is will let you know how long it'll take. The larger the hermie, the longer it'll take. My smallest one is as big as my thumbnail and it only took him around two or three days. Sometimes you might need to separate them from the other hermit crabs if you have more than one because the others will eat the molter alive. Crabs are cannibles and when they smell a molter, they think it smells yummeh.

**Surface Molt**: When they molt on top of the sand or whatever substrate you have in your tank.

**Note**: Random, I know. It was rushed as well. Sorry! I'm just anxious to get to Darkshore!


End file.
